An imaging device, such as a copier, a printer, and so on, uses various disposable cartridges such as a toner cartridge, an ink cartridge, and a drum cartridge. The cartridge has a size and shape which fits into its imaging device. When the cartridge is used up, the cartridge is replaced with a new cartridge. Some printer or copier manufacturers produce a cartridge having the size and shape which is compatible only with their imaging device so that a cartridge of other manufacturers does not work with their imaging device. However, a reusing of a used up cartridge by repairing and/or refilling the used up cartridge can not be prevented by such a method.
Recently, in order to prevent the reusing of a cartridge, some manufacturers mount a microchip (hereinafter, “original chip”) on their cartridge. In the microchip, information, which can be utilized only by the manufacturers' imaging device, is memorized. Thus, a cartridge without the microchip does not operate in the manufacturers' imaging device. When a cartridge having the microchip is installed in a printer, the microchip receives power and data from the printer, and carries out communication with the printer, for example, by memorizing or transferring specific information according to the received data. By this communication, the compatibility of the cartridge and the printer is confirmed. The information, which can be memorized or used by the microchip, may include a serial number of a toner cartridge, a manufacturing date, the amount of remaining toner, and so on. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,774 discloses a method of recording a toner level in a nonvolatile memory mounted on a toner cartridge. In the toner cartridge, when toner is refilled into the reservoir of the toner cartridge, the cooperation of the toner cartridge and the printer is deteriorated, and the toner cartridge does not work with the printer. In a specific example of the patent, the toner level recorded in the memory can not be increased, and the printer works according to the recorded toner level. Therefore, the reusing of the toner cartridge by refilling the toner can be prevented.